


'Cause You Were Never Mine

by carmenfoster14



Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Crying, Keefe is the bad guy, M/M, Minor Sophie Foster/Keefe Sencen, Song: august (Taylor Swift)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27950675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carmenfoster14/pseuds/carmenfoster14
Summary: Back when we were still changing for the betterWanting was enough:)
Relationships: Keefe Sencen/Tam Song
Kudos: 12





	'Cause You Were Never Mine

_Tam_

Salt air and the rust on his door. Whispers of, "Are you sure?" and "I've never wanted anything more."

"I can see us lost in the memory, but August slipped away like a moment in time because you were never mine."

"Tam-"

"I still see us twisted in bedsheets, but August sipped away like a bottle of wine. You were never mine."

"Your back," Keefe started, "beneath the sun. I wished I could write my name on it. Will you call me when you're back at school?"

"And I remember thinking I had you. I can see us, back when we were still changing for the better, wanting was enough for me. It was enough to live for the hope of it all, to cancel my plans just in case you called. So much for summer love and saying "us" because you weren't mine to lose."

"But I can still see us-" he started.

"You weren't mine to lose. Remember when I pulled up and said get in the car? Cancelled my plans just in case you called? Back when I was living for the hope of it all? "Meet me behind the mall?"

Meet me behind the mall. 

He was never mine to lose.


End file.
